


Favourite

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen is diligent in her experiments.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Experiments. What can I say? I have a thing for Helen and Nikola playing with each other's clothes. XD Make of that what you will. Unbeta'd, so any mistakes you find are mine (or the auto correct's...). Hope you enjoy!

Ever the scientist, Helen knew the repetition of an experiment and consistent results were key to calling it a success. She knew this, assimilated it as a younger woman, and reaped many benefits from it.

Sitting on her bed, partially dressed, she waited for the next experiment to begin.

"Helen, where's my favourite--" Nikola looked up from his shirt buttons, his mouth agape when he noticed said favourite hanging loosely around her neck, trailing down between her breasts. 

Helen smirked, victorious, knowing exactly what the sight of her in his shirt and tie did to him. Sitting back, one hand on the bed, she asked, "Your favourite…?" Her voice trailed away with glee as Nikola stalked over to her.

"Temptress," he whispered, kissing her soundly, one hand cradling her head. 

"I have no idea where your favourite temptress is," she said between kisses, moaning when his teeth grazed her neck. An involuntary shiver of delight coursed through her, changing to hot desire with his strangled groan. "We have time before the meeting…"

Growling, he begged her, "Kiss me, Helen."

So she did, repeatedly.

Arriving at the meeting - late - all she said was, "An experiment. Took a bit longer than expected."


End file.
